scrapped korrasami
by RAWowner333
Summary: korra and asami are out on the town and things turn sour quickly scrapped it because i felt it didn't have much story to it, so creating a new one
1. Chapter 1

Cascade

Fandom: Legend of Korra

"It sure is a nice night out." Korra stated while looking up at the night time sky. The stars were out and she made out the familiar constellations. "So what else do you have planned?" She looked back down and to her right to face Asami. She bent slightly forward and was beaming; she hasn't had a relaxing time since her arrival in Republic City, this was the first time for her and was actually being treated. She needed this.

"I have a _couple_ more places in mind that you might like." Asami answered, almost as if she had something planned all along. Korra gave a confused look back at her and Asami answered back with just a smile. Korra returned full upright and faced forward, but she felt like she was being watched. After a few steps she looked back at Asami and she was still looking at her. Korra stopped walking. She felt like she was being scanned for the new imperfections, felt so insecure around Asami and her ever perfect beauty. She never gave too much thought about her looks, but she did always want to look spectacular when needed since she was the avatar.

Korra looked down in sadness, anguish, jealousy. That damn Tarrklok, she could never be pretty again. Self-consciously she automatically placed her left hand on her lower shoulder and her right hand on her cheek. Sadness swelled up inside her, tears were forming. Then saw a pair of feet in front of her. She looked up to see Asami looking straight at her with a very concerned face.

"Korra..." she said softly. The emerald eyes stared deeply into the light sapphires. Korra wanted to look away but those beautiful and flawless emeralds staring deep into her. Tears were forming larger in her eyes than she wanted, her view was blurring up. "Korra, you're still just as beautiful as before." Before Korra could object she felt Asami's hand on her hand on her cheek. It was a welcoming feeling. Asami guided Korra's hand off of her face slowly, Korra didn't fight back, she didn't want to. The hand stayed on her cheek, with the thumb moving slowly and sensually. The taller girl then moved Korra's other hand away from her shoulder and slowly moved her back towards a wall slowly. Korra didn't fight back; she was still lost among the emerald eyes looking down at her. Her back slightly pushed against the wall. Asami leans in and their lips met. Korra felt right. A strong sense of warmth overcame her, and she felt…beautiful.


	2. Revised

To where you can see what the previous scene turned into...

fanfiction dot net /s/8221565/1/bCascade_b


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: ok. So working on part 3 of "cascade" and came to this point. I'm not super liking this part, but i rearranged a few things and it now doesn't have this part in it. So i thought i'd share it before i delete it forever.

* * *

"Actually," Asami walked to the side of a building and grabbed Korra to follow suit. She dropped the bags and once again Korra felt guilty. "Let's stop here for a moment."

"Look, just let me carry the bags." Korra went and tried to pick up the bags before Asami swapped her hands away.

"It's not that…" she paused, unsure of how to approach this. She gives a sigh and faces Korra with an expression of guilt and concern into one. "I need to ask you something. I really feel guilty about this but…" her eyes dart away from the light sapphires that she was staring into. "Do you _like_ Mako? I know that he's been near your side a lot now, even more so than me. And, from what I understand, there was some history between you two before Mako and I started to date. So…do you still like him?" The words came spilling out and she tried her best from rambling on. She didn't have the courage to look at Korra's eyes; all that swelled within her was the great sense of shame from her actions earlier.

"I…um…I _guess_ I do." Korra also looked away from Asami's eyes, she sensed pain from them. "But I think things are going to be like that again. I just feel like he's a good friend now, trying to comfort me and all. I know he's trying too hard, but I sort of welcome it. I don't get much comforting from many people. I _am_ the Avatar, supposed to be the strongest person in the world, so I can understand how Tenzin or Bolin don't think of it." She continues on, dropping her head and looking at the ground. "But, I feel guilty because of you two are dating, and he's been spending so much time with me." She chuckled. "It's practically a miracle that we have this time _without _him." A smile is returning to her face. "But, I don't feel much for Mako much anymore. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm trying to steal him, I'm really not. He just doesn't know how much he's truly hurting everyone."

"We're not really dating anymore. When you woke up from the capture, Mako wouldn't leave your side for hours and so we had an argument. I really don't think he knows what he's doing, but, in the end, we broke up. He probably doesn't even know." she placed her head in her palm. "I might have to tell him again." She let out a sigh and removed her hand. "I should've told you this beforehand, especially before the kiss." She blushed. "But I really do believe that you should be happier. Taking away your worries, even in the most stupidest act and even for a few seconds, would be worth it." She returned to look at the sapphire eyes directly to see that they too were looking away.

Korra, still not looking directly at Asami grabbed her hand. "How…how about I treat you to dinner?" She couldn't help the blood rushing to her face.

"Can't let you do that, Avatar." An unknown man yelled out from the rooftop.

* * *

A/N: I'm sort of sorry mocking mako's intelligence. it was accidental. [also another reason why this part will be cut].

The main reason why of cut because the current thoughts right now are not fully thought out yet. It just seems a weak reason to break up. I'm personally struggling to get this part of the chapter moving. But everything PAST this point came to me in seconds. It was wonderful. Ideas are welcomed XD


End file.
